Nikkou Megumi
---- Nikkou Megumi (日光 恵み; dub: Megan Blessie '"''Meg" '''Summers) is a new character in a collaboration rewrite of the nearly whole 'Inazuma Eleven '''series, inserted in the fanfiction's first chapter, preceding "[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_017 ''Kidou's Decision]", and is [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Handa_Shinichi Handa Shin'ichi]'s twin sister. Appearance Normal/Uniform She has chocolate brown hair similar to her twin that is normally tied into two pigtails and brown eyes, though unlike Handa, she has no natural ahoge. She also has cream-colored complecion. She normally wears the prescribed Raimon Chuugakkou uniform, consisting of a cream blouse, grey mini-skirt and green ribbon. Her Umi no Tenshi ''uniform is yet to be announced. Tracksuit Her tracksuit consists of a sky-blue and white short-sleeved top and similarly colored jogging pants. She also wears a plain-white T-shirt underneath. Casual Her casual clothes consist of a pastel-purple dress-shirt and white shorts. Although normally, she'd rather wear the same top and jeans. She normally changes clothes, though. Pajamas/Home-clothes When at home, normally at night, she wears a faded pink T-shirt and shorts. Sprite Her game sprite differs from her normal outfit, this time wearing a purple sleeveless top, jeans and pink sneakers. Personality She is normally shown to be bright and enthusiastic, as well as optimistic, similar to her twin. She also enjoys singing and playing soccer, though she rarely plays at all. She cannot – or does not – cook because of her fear of fire, but is surprisingly good at anything else – even ''baking ''– that doesn't involve working directly with fire. She is also outgoing, able to make friends immediately with Gouenji Shuuya and the other three managers, namely Kino Aki and Otonashi Haruna. She dislikes having to be limited and restricted because of her condition and is very independent. She is also dense to teasing about anything love or romantically related. She normally shrugs it off and disregards it. An old classmate of hers also nicknamed her "''Mimi", and although she has gotten used to it, she still threatens anyone who tries to use it. Background and History She is the adopted daughter of Takeshi and Aimi Nikkou, and the is older sister of the late Ren Nikkou. Her and Shin'ichi's parents died during a fire when they were only infants, thus the two being separated at a young age. She was also involved in another accident, wherein a childhood friend of hers, whom she cannot remember anything about except that she called him – or her – Shuuji (シュウジ or しゅう じ),'' and that he caused her accident in the first place. She originally studied in ''Umi no Tenshi Gakuen in Hiroshima before transferring to Inazuma Town, probably somewhere in the capital, and Raimon Chuugakkou. One notable thing about her, and it is crucial to her plot, is that due to her latest accident previously mentioned, she has no recollection of her childhood and only knows few people involved in it, namely Mark Kruger and a few other friends. Family Members *Father: Unknown *Adoptive Father: Nikkou Takeshi ''(日光 健史) (''Taylor Summers) *Mother: Unknown *Adoptive Mother: Nikkou Aimi née Tsukimura (日光 愛実 née 月村) (Amy Summers née Delune) *Siblings: Handa Shin'ichi (半田 真一) *Adoptive Siblings: Nikkou Ren (late) (日光 蓮) (Len Summers) Plot She first transfers to Raimon Chuugakkou after finding out that she had a twin brother, so she transfers in order to spend more time with him. As the story continues, she gets to have more run-ins with Gouenji Shuuya and meets his sister, Yuuka early on. Also, it is revealed that he was once friends with future Unicorn Team captain Mark Kruger and two other original characters involved. Currently, she is part of the four managers of the Raimon Team. She is also expecting a younger sibling soon, though the gender is yet to be revealed. Relationships Handa Shin'ichi She is shown to get along well with her twin, and is on wonderful terms with him. She also cares a lot for him, worrying about how badly he might be injured if he were substitued for the Football Frontier Finals match with Zeus Junior High. Other Managers She is on good terms with Aki and Haruna and the three seem to enjoy being as such. She is on fair terms with Natsumi. Raimon Soccer Team She is kind to everyone on the team and is known to be extremely enthusiastic when practice - unless she is told to go away. She once was able to scare Endou (because he attempted to use the nickname Mimi ''on her). She is also very polite, calling everyone by the honorific ''-san ''unless otherwise asked not to - like in the case of Handa and Gouenji. With regard to her many run-ins with Gouenji Shuuya, she sympathizes with how he feels towards Yuuka, after having lost a sister herself. Hissatsu *'SH' Eternal Gale (エターナルゲイル) [''with Seijitsu Makoto of Umi no Tenshi's Tengoku no Umi] *'SH' Twin Inazuma (ツインイナズマ) [with Handa Shin'ichi] Trivia *Her given name, Megumi ''(恵み) means ''blessing ''in Japanese, whilst her adopted family name, ''Nikkou (日光) means sunlight or sunbeam, a possible reference to her normally bright and optimistic personality. *Also, her family name was supposed to be Hinaga (日永). *Her favorite color was stated to be sky-blue ''(sora-iro). *She cannot cook, but can bake well. *She is the only girl in the team to have a younger sibling – either still living or not. *Her character design was an original one, not copied from any earlier anime, but her official drawing was taken from another anime. *The nickname ''Mimi ''was inspired from Pokémon's Dawn/Hikari's nickname, Pikari (Deedee in the official dub). *Her original dub name was supposed to be ''Eliza Blessie Summers, ''in connection to her creators (Raizza Eclipse and Ryza (SugoiShuuya)), but was later changed to match the ''Meggie ''and/or ''Meg ''nickname. *Her supposedly "seiyuu", Tōyama Nao, was inspired from the anime "The World God Only Knows"/ "Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai", which her character, ''Nakagawa Kanon, served as Rai's main music source when working. Categories Signature and Ownership *ℛaizza ℰclipse ~ under the official pen name of Raizza Eclipse *ℜie ℭaroline ~ under the official pen name of Rie Caroline This fanmade character/hissatsu/team/school is the sole ownership of ℛaizza ℰclipse, using pen names such as RaiShuuya10, RaiEclipse10, Raizza Eclipse and R. N. Shimono, and SugoiShuuya, fanfiction user by the pen name(s) of Rie and ℜie ℭaroline. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Rekindled Memories Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Art